reparando corazones
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: Derek y Spencer terminan muy mal su relación, Hotch encuentra un camino muy difícil para conquistarlo puesto que el genio a cerrado su corazón al amor Aaron/Spencer & otras.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reparando Corazones**_

Aaron/Spencer

Resumen: Derek y Spencer terminan muy mal su relación, Hotch encuentra un camino muy difícil para conquistarlo puesto que el genio a cerrado su corazón al amor...

Entiéndeme, yo no descansare  
hasta tenerte a mi lado  
para enamorarte de mí,  
yo seré quien tome en sus manos  
la luna y te la entregare  
para enamorarte de mí,  
yo seré tu cómplice  
en cualquier locura y acompañare

_**Para Enamorarte De Mí-David Bisbal**___

_**Capítulo 1:**_

El dia fue muy pesado y el vuelo algo largo, lograron detener a un sospechoso de secuestro y liberaron 5 víctimas. Aaron estaba alistándose para ir a casa a descansar tomo su portafolio cuando una preocupada García se acerca a su jefe.

-jefe ¿Le puedo comunicar algo?-pregunto Garcia

-claro Garcia lo que quieras-dijo Aaron

-Morgan termino su relación con Spencer, la discusión se oía hasta mi oficina-dijo Garcia y Hotch sintió una pizca de esperanza.

-¿Donde esta?-

-en la sala de juntas-

-ya puedes irte ire a ver si está bien-dijo Hotch

-cualquier cosa me dice por favor -dijo Garcia el jefe se levantó y fue a la sala de juntas encontrándola a oscuras pero con pequeños sollozos que llamaron su atención prendió la luz Spencer estaba en la esquina ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. La discusión debio ser fuerte y dura para que se escuchara en la oficina de Garcia

-Reid-se acercó y se arrodillo a la altura del chico

-el termino conmigo Hotch, mañana dijo Spencer recargándose sin querer en el hombro de su jefe. Hotch le paso una mano por su suave cabello para re confrontarlo.

-¿te dijo porque?-pregunto Hotch

-si, una de sus antiguas novias, quedo embarazada, creo que es normal que quiera la familia que yo no le pueda dar - se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-pregunto Hotch

-no quiero estar solo-dijo Spencer

-te invito a cenar conmigo y Jack-dijo Hotch

-no quiero ser una molestia-dijo Spencer

-no es ninguna molestia Jack ah preguntado mucho por ti -dijo Hotch, lo ayudo a levantarse puesto que sus piernas se entumieron llevaba más de 1/2 hora en ese lugar. Buscaron el auto del mayor y se subieron en el. No hablaron en el camino a casa de Aaron solamente se oía la estación de clásicos que el jefe había puesto después de 30 minutos llegaron a la casa, las luces estaban prendidas eso quería decir que la hermana de Halley aún estaba ahí cuidando de Jack.

Estaciono el auto y bajaron al entrar Jack abrazo primero a Spencer.

-¡Tio Spencer! ¿Te quedaras a cenar?-pregunto Jack

-claro-cargo al niño y entraron para encontrarse con la hermana de Halley poniendo la mesa

-creo que pondré un lugar más, hola Spencer-saludo Jesse

-hola Jesse y gracias-bajo al pequeño este le tomo la mano con la intención de llevarlo a jugar.

-hijo, puede estar cansado-dijo Aaron

-no es justo, siempre juega más con Henry-dijo Jack y le saco la 1era sonrisa sincera a Spencer en toda el día.

-está bien Jack jugare contigo-el joven se quitó la bufanda y se dejó llevar por el niño también necesitaba distraerse.

-a la cocina, ahora- Jesica jalo a su cuñado del hombre pidiéndole una explicación

-termino con Morgan, no podía dejarlo solo-dijo Hotch mientras se servía un vaso con agua, tenía unas ganas inmensas por golpear a Morgan pero algo bueno salgo de eso.

-Aaron te conozco debes de tener otra razón-

-estoy interesado en el Jessy, y no descansare hasta que sea mi pareja, con Jack no tendré problemas, disfruta de su presencia- ambos voltearon a la sala donde el genio jugaba con el hijo de Aaron con una mirada triste.

-cuenta conmigo-comento Jesica con una sonrisa

-gracias, vamos a cenar, tengo hambre-se abrazan y Jesica empieza a servir la cena.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

AH&SR

**Capítulo 2: Salida Fácil**

Si yo te contara si tu alma escuchara  
las veces que he soñado con tenerte yo no soy más que un simple amigo  
a quien buscas cuando el frío  
te marchita el corazón, a veces quisiera  
dejar de adorarte borrar todo este amor  
que es mi condena y me duele la amistad  
que tú me entregas aunque se bien  
que sin ella no podré vivir jamás

_Si Yo Te Contara-Carlos Macías _

Cenaron a gusto y después vieron una película que Jack escogió y Spencer no entendía, una familia con súper héroes y uno de ellos estaba muy gordo.

A mitad de la película Jack se quedó dormido en las piernas de Spencer, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, Jesica se ofreció a llevarlo dejándolos solos.

-gracias, yo me voy-dijo Spencer se levantó del sillón pero Aaron no lo dejo.

-deberías quedarte ya es tarde-comento el escabeche sujetando su brazo sin lastimarlo

-no quiero incomodarte mas-dijo Spencer mirándolo a los ojos, había preocupación sincera hacia él.

-no me incomodas, es más puedes usar mi cama y yo dormiré en el sillón-dijo Aaron

-está bien, gracias, ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba en la sala de juntas?-pregunto Spencer

-García me conto todo, escucho la discusión, en verdad ¿estuvo tan fuerte?-

-si yo le empezó a gritar y él también me grito, pensé que éramos felices juntos -dijo Spencer,

-¿te pego?-

-no, el jamás haría eso, puede que hayamos discutido fuerte pero no me pego, a lo mejor busco en otro lado lo que yo no puedo darle-dijo Spencer.

-eres la persona más inteligente y maravillosa que eh conocido, encontraras a alguien que te valore y te quiera por lo que eres-comento Aaron con sinceridad, estar en la intimidad de su casa a solas con el castaño le permite hablarle bien de sus sentimientos.

-gracias, iré a acostarme, necesito dormir un poco mi cabeza me da vueltas-dijo Spencer

-te diré donde es, está a lado de la de Jack- lo acompaño al cuarto y busco su piyama, una cobija y salió de la habitación, se acomodó en la cama y se dejó llevar por Morfeo se sentía tan cansado.

Al día siguiente…

Aaron entro en silencio para sacar ropa e irse a trabajar, opto por no despertar al genio y dejarlo dormir más, tal vez aún no estaba listo para enfrentar a Morgan, saco una corbata roja, desde que Spencer le dijo que el rojo le quedaba bien ya siempre las usa de ese color y el equipo lo noto, dejo a Jack en la escuela y se fue para la unidad.

Al llegar García le pregunto por Spencer, le dijo que estaba bien y que se había quedado a cenar con Jack y Jesica, Morgan al ver el escritorio que usaba Reid para trabajar vacío, siempre llegaba temprano, pregunto por él.

-vamos a hablar a mi oficina ahora-dijo Hotch serio y sin darle tiempo a responder y lo siguió

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Jenifer

-no tengo ni idea, por cierto ¿alguien sabe dónde está Spencer?-pregunto Al

En la oficina de Hotch…

-¿Por qué terminaste con Spencer?-pregunto Hotch directo

-no es asunto suyo-dijo Morgan

-claro que es asunto mío porque me interesa-dijo Hotch

- estás enamorado de Spencer-pregunto Morgan con algo de celos

-si estoy enamorado de él y desde un principio hubiera matado por estar en tu lugar, créeme que yo no lo hubiera echado a perder-dijo Hotch

Antes de que Morgan respondiera, suena el teléfono de Hotch y le pareció extraño que fuera de su casa

-¿Jesica?-

-ya llame a la ambulancia, Spencer se tomó mis pastillas para dormir-dijo Jesica

-te alcanzo haya-colgó y sin explicarle al moreno salió de la oficina pidiéndole a Rossi que lo acompañara.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Rossi

-al hospital acompáñame-

-¿le paso algo a Jack]?-pregunto Rossi

-no, a Spencer- no dijo más y se subieron al auto para ir al hospital, al llegar lo mandaron a urgencias inmediatamente por la cantidad de pastillas que se tomó y Jesica esperaba a que llegara Aaron , aunque pasaron pocos minutos no le decían nada.

En la unidad, las chicas estaban preocupadas, nadie sabía nada.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto JJ

-¿y Spencer? Es raro que aún no haya llegado-dijo Alex notando su escritorio vacío.

-tengo un mal presentimiento- tomo el teléfono y marco el número del muchacho para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Jesica al ver el número decidió colgar..

-¿y?-pregunto JJ

-me manda a busco -comento Garcia

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Text

Capítulo 3:

Tomando Decisiones

Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir,  
yo jure que te hacia feliz.  
Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel,  
te quería entregar lo mejor de mí.  
A ciegas te seguí, volé y caí por ti.  
Pero, todo no fue suficiente,  
me mata perderte,  
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.  
Pero mi corazón arrogante,  
se niega a escucharte,  
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.  
Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor.

Todo No Fue Suficiente-Ha Ash

-tengo un mal presentimiento- tomo el teléfono y marco el número del muchacho para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Jesica al ver el número decidió colgar..

-¿y?-pregunto JJ

-me manda a buzon -comento Garcia

-inténtalo otra vez-Insistió JJ y García volvió a marcar y esta vez Jesica no tuvo que contestar

-¿bueno?-pregunto Jesica

-¿Spencer?-García no reconoció la voz de Jesica

-soy Jesica la tía de Jack, García-

-lo siento, no reconocí tu voz ¿Qué haces con el celular de Spencer?-pregunto García

-mejor que Aarón te explique después, él está bien-colgó, lo habían metido a Urgencias yAaron aún no llegaba.

-¿y?-pregunto Alex preocupada, la rubia empezó a comprender todo, ella le había dicho a Hotch de que habían terminado su relación por una tercera y el chico paso la noche con el y Jack y lo más seguro es que haya tenido alguna recaída, por culpa del moreno y haya tenido que llegar al hospital, al ver a Morgan le soltó una cachetada.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?-

-¡porque por tu culpa Spencer está en el hospital!-grito García

-¿ý está bien?-pregunto Derek

-¿y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Porque tuviste que engañarlo? Todo estaba bien entre ustedes?-comento García muy enojada con el moreno

-¿lo engañaste?-pregunto J.J dándole otra bofetada

-todo paso antes de que estuviera con Spencer-dijo Morgan

-¿y no te has preguntado si es tu hijo en verdad?-pregunto Blake

-con el tiempo lo sabré-se marchó del lugar, y si con el tiempo sabrá si es suyo o no pero si lo que Hotch le había dicho era enserio ya no tendría oportunidad para recuperarlo.

En el hospital

El Doctor que lo estaba atendiendo aún no había salido mientras que Hotch y Rossi llegaban al área de urgencias

-¡que bueno que llegan!-dijo Jesica, Aaron la abrazo

-¿ah dicho algo el medico?-pregunto Rossi

-no, sigue en urgencias, por lo que eh escuchado le harán un lavado de estómago, agarro de mis pastillas para dormir-dijo Jesica, lo único bueno fue que Jack ya estaba en la escuela, no le hubiera gustado ver a Spencer así.

El medico sale en busca de los familiares del chico, se quitó el cubre boca

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Aaron

-tuvo mucha suerte y lo trajeron a tiempo, se le realizo un lavado de estómago y está estable y en recuperación-dijo el doctor

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-pregunto Aaron

-¿es usted familiar?-

- no, soy su jefe, su familia está en otro estado le comento al doctor, este asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera

-solo 10 minutos, necesita descansar-comento el doctor abriéndole la puerta, Aarón asiente con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama, lo observo, su rostro estaba pálido y había mascarilla de oxígeno que lo ayudaba a respirar, le removió unos cabellos rebeldes de su rostro, ya lo había pensado y había tomado una decisión no importaba cuanto tiempo le costaría, repararía el corazón de Spencer con un poco de ayuda de su hijo también.

El doctor volvió a entrar avisándole que su tiempo había acabado, le robo un pequeño beso y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo viste?-pregunto Jesica

-bien en lo que cabe- dijo Aarón -¿Cómo paso todo? Cuando me fui estaba dormido-

-se levantó después de que se habían ido, se metió al baño, y fue ahí cuando note que se había tardado un poco, entre y lo vi con mis pastillas para dormir en la mano-dijo Jesica

-y el culpable de todo es Morgan-dijo Aaron

-¿Por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad?- cuestiono Rossi

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-acercarte más a él, y no me refiero a como amigos si no como a algo más-

-ya lo había pensado y si pienso hacerlo a lo mejor y en una de esas me corresponde-dijo Aaron

-debemos regresar, las chicas deben estar preocupadas, salimos sin decirles nada-dijo Rossi

-lo más seguro es que ya hayan investigado por su cuenta, le pediré al doctor que me avise en cuanto despierte-fueron a la recepción para dejar un numero para comunicarse con ellos, dejaron a Jesica a su casa y de ahí a la oficina de la Bau, tendrá que pensar en cómo decirle a Jack que Spence se encontraba en el hospital sin llegar a preocuparlo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Si Sirve De Algo Si Te Ame

Ahora dónde estás,  
porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún  
diciembre ya llegó,  
no estás aquí yo te esperaré hasta el fin,

En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte  
y preguntar si te amé lo suficiente  
yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora.

Porque se rompen en mis dientes,  
las cosas importantes,  
esas palabras que nunca escucharás  
y las sumerjo en un lamento  
haciéndolas salir son todas para ti,  
una por una aquí.

En Cambio No-Laura Paussini

Aaron llego al hospital, acompañado de su hijo esperando que lo dejen pasar, ya lo habían movido a un cuarto para que terminara su recuperación, el Dr los acompaño al cuarto, Jack fue corriendo a abrazar al castaño Spencer lo cargo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Spence-

-hola, Jack vaya sorpresa dijo Spencer y el niño beso su mejilla

-¿como estas -preguntó Aaron sentándose cerca de ellos.

-mareado, fuera de el estoy bien ¿sabes como llegue aqui-pregunto Spencer

-si, Jess te trajo-dijo Aaron

-lamento haberla preocupado, no se en que estaba pensando-dijo Spencer

-¿enserio estas bien-?pregunto Jack preocupado

-si cariño- beso su frente siempre le han gustado los niños, un ejemplo era que se llevaba muy bien con Henry y Jack aunque con este último la relación era un poco diferente, mas cercana.

-¿tienes hambre-pregunto Hotch

-un poco, pero creo que si aprieto un boton, vienen-dijo Spencer

-no,yo voy ¿con gelatina-pregunto Aaron

-si-

-¿me puedo quedar?-pregunto Jack

-si ,ya regreso-salio de la habitación y el niño aprovecho para preguntarle algo

-Spence ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que mi papá lo sepa- preguntó Jack

-la que quieras-

-¿que sientes por mi papá?-pregunto Jack

-ham, admiración, agradecimiento y...se quedó callado, no sabía que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por el mayor

-mi papá siempre piensa en ti y yo estuve contentó de que jugaras conmigo ayer-dijo el niño y Spencer sonríe

-prometo ir más seguido-el niño vuelve a besar su mejilla y Jack sabía que su papa estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Después de que Spencer comiera se despidieron puesto que Jack tenia tarea que hacer, posiblemente mañana por la tarde , lo darían de alta.

-gracias por la compañía-dijo Spencer y jack beso su mejilla

Cuando Aaron y Jack salían del hospital se encontraron con Henry y JJ los niños se miraron fijamente.

-Hotch hola, ¿Cómo esta Spencer?-pregunto JJ

-ya está mejor mañana lo dan de alta-dijo el mayor-¿Vienen a verlo?-

-si Henry quiere ver a su padrino-dijo JJ con una sonrisa

-le compramos un chocolate-dijo Jack

-nos vamos, nos vemos mañana- s despidieron y salieron del hospital

-mami, ¿Podemos comprarle un regalo?-pregunto Henry y JJ se rie en estos últimos meses los 2 niños constantemente competían por la atención del genio

-claro que si mi aor ¿Que le quieres comprar?-pregunto JJ y fueron a la tienda de regalos del hospital y el niño opto esta vez por un oso de peluche y una tarjeta, caminaron hacia el cuarto donde estaba Spencer.

-¡Padrino!- JJ se sento en el lugar que antes estaba Aaron y Spencer cargo a Henry y lo sento en sus piernas era 3 años mas pequeño que jack

-hey ¿Como estas?-pregunto Spencer en la mesita que estaba cerca se encontraba el chocolate sin abrir.

-bien, te traje esto-dijo el niño dandole el oso y el castaño beso su frente

-me han consentido mucho hoy-dijo Spencer

-ya lo creo, al llegar nos encontramos a Hotch ¿Tenia mucho tiempo aqui?-pregunto JJ puesto que no hay que ser perfilador para saber que Aaron esta enamorado de Spencer y Jack esta de acuerdo.

-algo, pidió mi comida y estuvieron un rato más aquí- Dijo Spencer

-¿Ah venido Morgan?-pregunto JJ

-no lo se y no quiero verlo, lo amaba-dijo Spencer

-lo se mañana ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti? Le podria decir a Will que te acompañemos a tu casa no creo que se niege-Comento JJ

-si estaria bien gracias-

-¿Cuándo salgas me enseñas más trucos de magia?-pregunto Henry

-sabes que si-

La hora de visita termino y se despidieron.

En la madrugada

La ventana del cuarto de Spencer estaba abierta y Morgan aprovecho para entrar a verlo puesto que si iba en la tarde y alguno de los chicos estaban con el, no lo dejarían hablar con el por el ruido de las persianas, el castaño se despertó, iba a tomar su arma que Hotch discretamente le dejo bajo la almohada para su protección, la bajo cuando escucho la voz del moreno

-Morgan, casi te disparo y no me faltaban ganas -dijo Spencer volviéndola a esconder

-pretty boy, necesitamos hablar-dijo Morgan

-no me digas así, soy Reid para ti-

-está bien Reid necesitamos hablar-dijo Morgan

-¿de que quieres hablar? ¿vienes a decirme que eres muy feliz con la noticia de tu hijo sin importar que me destrozaste el corazón? Te amaba-dijo Spencer

-no, y cuando estuvimos juntos nunca te engañe-dijo Morgan

-¿Cómo creerte? ella tiene un mes, hace un mes tu y yo seguíamos juntos, es mejor que te vayas no quiero hablar contigo, por tu culpa estoy aquí y tenía años limpio-dijo Spencer.

-está bien, me voy pero espere a que salgas de aquí- tenía ganas de besarlo pero no se atrevió –si sirve de algo, te amé sinceramente- salio por la puerta procurándose que nadie lo viera dejando al castaño derramando algunas lagrimas.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Reparando Corazones

Capitulo 5

Bésame a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has...

Que sea lo que siento

Bésame como si el mundo

Se acabara después  
bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón bésame...  
Siénteme en el viento  
mientras yo  
muero lento  
bésame sin motivo  
y esta vez siempre contigo

Besame-Camila

Después de que Spencer fue dado de alta Hotch decidió darle una semana de vacaciones al genio para que se terminará de recuperar decidió regresar a u casa no quería incomodarlo mas,se despertó mas tarde de lo normal.

Busco una caja vacía para guardar las cosas que Derek le había regalado cuando estaban juntos,no quería tener nada de el y se había prometido no volver a enamorarse de nadie y Hotch decidió otra cosa enamorarlo poco a su teléfono y era Aaron

-Spencer hola ¿cómo estás? -pregunto Aarón casualmente

-bien y tu ¿como esta todo por haya-

-bien ¿te puedo pedir un favor-pregunto el jefe

-el que quieras-

-¿podrias recoger a Jack? ,estoy ocupado y jesica no lo puede cuidar hoy -comento Aaron mirando con complicidad a Rossi

-claro ¿tienen un caso?-pregunto Spence

-no es que tengo,que hacer papeleos y cosas de oficina ya le avise a la directora-

-si ¿lo llevo a tu casa?,ok, abajo del tapete si nos vemos-colgaron,siempre le han gustado los niños pero conciderando su situación amorosa no le sera posible, termino de arreglar las cosas para no estar retrasado para ir por Jack.

En la oficina

-no tienes trabajo de oficina y se supone que tu irías por el -dijo Rossi

-me gustaría que convivieran mas, el esta de licencia-

-ya entendí quieres que se acerquen para cuando te le confieses no tengas problemas con tu hijo,el entenderá que puedes rehacer tu vida

-tienes razón-mostró una sonrisa y Rossi se sorprendió

-el amor te esta volviendo a cambiar-

-desperdicie muchas oportunidades cuando ,yo empeze a salir con Beth no estba tan seguro de lo que que sentia por el y creo que fue ahí cuando el empezó a salir con Morgan, creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad para estar juntos,el día que se quedo a cenar con nosotros se llevaron muy bien-comento Aaron

-si lo se y la tendrán- sonríen con complicidad-por cierto ayer marco Beth-comento

-¿enserio y que dijo-pregunto hotch-

-le dije que estabas en un caso, al parecer esta semana regresa de Madrid y te -comento Rossi

-no me interesa, todo nos lo dijimos hace un año y así esta mejor-continuo revisando los papeles y reportes

Acercándose a hora de que saliera Jack, Spencer salio de su departamento y fue hacia la escuela de la mima donde iba Henry pero grados anteriores se encontró con Will en la fila.

-hey Spencer -¿como estas?-pregunto Will

-muy bien ¿y tu te toca venir por Henry?-

-si ese es el trato ¿por quien vienes tu?-pregunto el esposo de JJ

-es un favor vengo por Jack-dijo Spencer-

-oh ,creo que estas de vacaciones ¿no?-preguntó Will

-si esta semana se ternian-dijo e l castaño mientras. La fila avanzaba y sus sus supociciones son ciertas Jk se encontrara contento de que fuera por el a la escuela,se despidió de Will y busco el salón del niño.

-buenas tardes,vengo por Jack-dijo Spencer mostrándole su identificación.

-si el papá de Jack nos aviso Jack ya vinieron por ti dijo su maestra

-¡Spence-camino rápido y lo abrazo

-¿usted es su pareja nueva?- preguntó la profesora con curiosidad ya que el muchacho le parecia muy atractivo.

-algo así trabajamos juntos-dijo Spencer-hasta luego- se despidió y salieron de la escuela.

-¿y mi papa?-pregunto jack tomando la mano del mayor le gustaría que un día los 2 pasaran por el y salieran a comer.

-en el trabajo me pidió que pasara por ti-dijo el castaño

-¿me compras un helado?-pregunto Jack y Spencer lo pensó

-sólo si no le dices a tu papá recuerda que no debes comer los postres antes de comer-dijo Spencer

-sera nuestro secreto-dijo el pequeño rubio mientras se ponía un candadito imaginario en los labios, cada día mas se parecia mas a Haley, lo compraron en un carrito que estaba enfrente de la escuela y después caminaron hacia el parque,se sentaron en una banquita del parque,dpen el suena el teléfono de Spencer y contesto

-¿que paso Hotch-pregunto Spencer

-siento abusar pero ¿podrias traerlo a la oficina? -

-claro pero ¿No estaria mejor que lo llevara a tu casa?-

-tratare de terminar antes, asi le echo un ojo mientras termina la tarea y asi no abuso tanto de ti-dijo Hotch

-claro no te preocupes ya vamos para haya-colgo.

Mientras tanto

Beth ya estaba en DC y no le aviso a Aaron queria darle la sorpresa que habia regresado, no sabia si Dave le habia dado el recado, y no sabia que tantas cosas habia cambiado,tomo un taxi y se fue para la oficina a buscarlo y hablar con el.

Mientras que Spencer y Jack caminaban para la oficina

-¿Ya termino de trabajar mi papa?-pregunto Jack

-parece que ya- le tomo la mano.

Beth llego antes que ellos, la dejaron entrar y saludo a JJ.

-¿Que hace ella aqui?-pregunto Derek

-pense que estaba en Madrid-dijo Alex

-esto no esta bien-dijo el moreno recordando lo que hace semanas Hotch le dijo sobre lo que sentia por Reid.

-¿Esta Aaron?-pregunto Beth

-si en su oficina-dijo JJ

-gracias-sonrie Y sigue caminando

-No debiste dejarla pasar-dijo Rossi

-¿Que esta pasando? No entiendo nada-dijo JJ

-Spence y Jack vienen para aca-dijo Alex

-¿Y eso que tiene ver? Un momento ¿Hotch esta enamorado de Spence?-pregunto JJ mirando a Rossi

-algo asi-dijo el mayor y miro a Derek y el se lo confirmo, escucharon la voz del castaño.

-¡Espera no corras te vas a caer!-dijo Spencer, Jack le hizo caso y volvio a tomarle su mano.

-hey Spence ¿Como estas?-pregunto JJ trataba de detener a su amigo.

-hay no les entiendo-dijo Spencer y se safo de JJ Y fue a buscar a Aaron al abrir la puerta vio a Beth besandose con el mayor y Aaron ni le correspondia el beso, abrio la boca no entendia porque se sentia triste.

-aqui esta Jack, nos vemos-salio corriendo de ahi.

-lo siento Beth no puedo, no sigo sintiendo lo mismo-dijo Aaron y fue tras el castaño, y el niño Se acerco a Dave

-tio Dave, ¿Que pasa?-

-no lo se-Cargo al niño y estaban pendientes de lo de Reid y Hotch.

-no me tienes que explicar nada, no somosnada-dijo Reid dandole la espalda sintiendo al azcabeche agarrar su brazo.

-siento la nececidad de explicarte-dijo Aaron

-te dije que no..- aprovechando la delgadez del mas joven para abrazarlo por la espalda y evitar que escapara, busco sus labios para darle un beso lleno de ternura amor y pasion que no solo hizo que Spencer se derritiera si no que tambien que las chicas suspiraran

-esto es muy romantico-murmuro Garcia

-si muy romantico-suspiro Alex

Mientras que Jack daba saltos de alegria, no tenia nada en contra que su padre rehiciera su vida el mas que nadie queria que Aaron fuese feliz pero si era a lado de Spencer estaba mas que encantado y para el castaño no era la 1era vez que besaba a alguien pero si era el 1ero que le daban con tanto sentimiento con tanta pasion se separaron por falta de aire.

-vamos a mi a oficina a hablar-dijo Aaron sin soltarlo

-si vamos-dijo Spencer y lo siguio tenia su rostro rojo, desde su oficina Strauss miraba todo el show y gruño no dejaria que ellos dos fuesen felices juntos.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Hoy es un buen día para decirte que  
es para mi un honor que me quieras también  
Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel  
espero en verdad, me puedas entender

Muchas veces he querido detenerme  
para abrazarte, y poder respirar  
Pero no encontraba la oportunidad  
Esta vez por fin tu lo vas a escuchar

Lo único que quiero es hacerte ver  
Que me siento el hombre más afortunado  
porque me has iluminado con tu amor, tu voz, tu piel.

Hoy Es Un Buen Dia

-vamos a mí a oficina a hablar-dijo Aaron sin soltarlo, y por el tono de su voz no era una sugerencia era una orden

-si vamos-dijo Spencer y lo siguió tenía su rostro rojo y algo apenado evitaba mirar a los demás, desde su oficina Strauss miraba todo el show y gruño no dejaría que ellos dos fuesen felices juntos.

Continuaron la conversación en privado, Jack esperaba que Spencer aceptara a su papa.

-gracias por ir por Jack, yo quería que pasaran mas tiempo juntos y…-dijo Aaron

-algo así imagine, nunca antes me habías pedido ese tipo de favores antes-dijo Spencer-¿desde cuándo sientes algo por mi?-pregunto.

-tal vez desde que me divorcie, solo que no tenía muy en claro que era lo que sentía y deje pasar mucho tiempo y muchas oportunidades-dijo Aaron

-yo no sé qué siento por ti, se supone que amaba a Morgan estuvimos año y medio juntos no se que habre echo para que me hiciera lo que me hizo-dijo Spencer

-tu no hiciste nada malo ¿quieres algún tiempo?-pregunto el mayor

-si por favor ademas hay que ocultarlo de Strauss-dijo Spencer

-si, ella esta empeñada en sacarme del equipo, busca cualquier motivo para hacerlo, ademas no me gustaria que por eso te pasara algo-con el dedo pulgar acaricio su mejilla.

En la oficina de Garcia

-¿Ira a besarlo?-pregunto JJ

-esto es violacion de la privacidad-dijo Morgan no le gustaba nada ver al hombre que supuestament amaba besandose con otro y mucho menos si es su jefe.

-es por mera curiosidad, conociendo a ambos no creo que alguno de los dos hablen con nosotros-dijo Garcia

-¿Puedo besarte?opregunto Hotch

-hace rato no me preguntaste-

-no tenia otra opcion no queria que te fueras corriendo-dijo el mayor

-supongo que si-con una sonrisa tomo sus mejillas y beso sus labios otra vez

Oficina de Garcia

-no sabia que el jefe podia ser tan romantico-dijo Garcia

-hay muchas cosas que no saben-dijo Rossi

-ni yo-suspiro JJ habia pocos hombres asi

-¡Bah! Yo beso mejor-dijo Morgan saliendose de la oficina

-¿Ya son novios?-pregunto Jack

-no lo se Jack-dijo Alex

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Aaron lo observo le gustaba verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios un poco hinchados.

-¿Te das cuenta que las chicas pudieron vernos?-

-no es un secreto que yo sienta algo por ti-Dijo como sin nada y sin darle tiempo a protestar volvio a besarlo. Besaba bien el condenado era lo que pensaba el genio mientras Se dejaba llevar las manos del mayor acariciaban su cuello, se separaron cuando tocaron la puerta temiendo que era Strauss

-soy yo y Jack-dijo Dave y el azcabeche va a abrir.

-¡Papa! Tengo hambre ¿Vamos a comer?-pregunto Jack

-si ¿Vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Aaron, Spencer se iba a negar pero al ver la cara del niño acepto

-esta bien despues de todo sigo de vacaciones-dijo Spencer y los siguio,fueron a pizza planeta el lugar favorito de Jack. Mientras el jugaba Aaron y Spencer conversaban.

-pienso devolverle todas las cosas que me regalo-dijo el castaño

-¿Todo? ¿Tambien la playera de Star Trek?-pregunto Aaron sabiendo que era la serie favorita de su amado

-si, todo no quiero nada que me recuerde a el-dijo Spencer-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-el que quieras-

-cuando me reincorpore no me pongas de pareja con el-

-ya lo habia pensado hacer-dijo Aaron

-gracias-trato de sonreir, les trajeron las pizzas y les costo trabajo que Jack dejara de jugar para que comiera

Despues de comer lo pasaron a dejar a su casa

-gracias, no era necesario-dijo Spencer

-si lo es nos vemos-dijo Hotch

-¿Vas a pasar por mi mañana?-pregunto Jack

-vamos a pensarlo, andando-Aaron lo cargo para Subirlo al auto y arrancaron.

Spencer suspiro mientras se subia a su departamento, le estaba costando trabajo superar la separacion apenas hace 1 mes despertaba felizmente entre sus brazos y ahora estaban separados y el unico feliz fue Morgan porque el genio tenia su corazon roto.

Unos dias despues

Spencer se reincorporaa oficialmente al trabajo en una mano llevaba un vaso de cafe de Starbucks grande y een el otro la caja que habia planeado regresarle a Morgan

-bienvenido se te extraño-dijo Alex dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias Alex ¿Esta Morgan?-

-¿Piensas regresar con el despues de lo que te hizo?-pretunto Alex

-no, pienso regresarle todo lo que me regalo-dijo Spencer

-mas te vale, esta en su oficina-

-gracias- fue a buscar a Derek a su oficina.

-¿Hoy te reincorporas?-Pregunto Morgan

-si y quiero dejarte esto-dijo Spencer dejandole la caja con todo lo que le le habia regalado.

-Spencer no hagas esto, si te regale todo esto es por lo sentia y sigo sintiendo por ti-dijo el moreno

-lo se y todo esto tambien me esta doliendo mucho, espero que seas muy feliz con el hijo que nunca pude darte-se dio la vuelta para irse pero lo detienen del brazo

-espera, ¿Lo tuyo con Hotch va enserio?-pregunto Morgan

-no lo se eso lo decido yo-dijo Spencer y entra JJ informandoles que habia un caso y deben estar en la sala de conferencias, irian a Nueva Orleans y el castaño inmediatamente penso em Ethan.

Continuara...


End file.
